Modern operating systems employ windows for displaying information in graphical user interfaces. When multiple windows are displayed in a graphical user interface, the windows can be displayed in an overlapping manner to indicate a relative height or depth (e.g., z-order) of the windows. For example, a window that obscures another window can appear to be displayed over the obscured window.
Some operating systems provide for multiple workspaces. A workspace can be associated with one or more windows. For example, to increase the amount of space on an operating system desktop, the desktop can be expanded and divided up into multiple workspaces that can be viewed independently. A user can assign different windows to different workspaces and move between workspaces to view the different windows.